L O V E
by musume amai09
Summary: /"Nii akan selalu mendahulukan Suke daripada yang lain, kan?"\/"Tentu, kau adalah segalanya bagi nii,"\/"Kalau begitu nii tidak akan marah kan, kalau Suke ingin melakukan ini pada nii?"\ haii, Musume is back for sure. read them and leave comment, its SasuNaru as always, and its INCEST! do not like? so do not read


L O V E

©Musume Amai09

Naruto and others © Masashi Kishimoto

This is YAOI! Do not like? Please, leave my place~

And, its SasuNaru too. Means Top!Sasuke Bottom!Naruto

Once again, you do not like it? Leave this fict ASAP!

Romance, school life, INCEST(but safe for children, lol), and etc (beacuse seriously IDEK what to write, ROTFL)

Please, read My U/n before writing down your comment(as if my fict is good enough to be comment xD)

And, sorry for the lack of words, because im in procces to recover myself from WB. That's sucks, i told you~

Anyway, lets read ^^~

.

.

.:L O V E:

Sasuke kecil yang masih berumur lima tahun, sangat mengagumi kakanya yang bernama Naruto dari segi apapun. Hubungan mereka sangatlah erat, meskipun jarak dari umur mereka tak terlalu jauh. Lalu apa jadinya jika Sasuke mengutarakan perasaan kagumnya kepada Naruto lewat cara yang tak terduga bagi Naruto?

.:L O V E:.

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi dengan kagum. Mata birunya yang jernih seperti lautan, sangat menghanyutkanku. Mata itu seakan menghipnotisku untuk menatapnya terus-menerus. Didukung dengan poni di sekitar dahinya, membuat mataitu terlihat mencolok karena warnanya. Poninya berwarna kuning, tapi agak mirip dengan blonde -aku tahu kata-kata itu dari ibuku ngomong-ngomong.

Kulitnya mulus, agak berwarna tan. Tapi aku menyukainya. Apalagi saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa di perutku. Seperti ada semut yang mengerubunginya -serius, aku pernah dikerubungi semut karena aku pernah berlumuran madu sewaktu aku jatuh dulu.

Dan dadaku juga rasanya berdetak sangat kencang. Seperti ketika Naruto nii-san mengagetkanku. Oh ya, apakah aku menyebutkan nama siapa yang kukagumi sedari tadi?

Ah, kalau belum, aku akan memberitahukannya kepada kalian. Dia, Naruto nii-san adalah sosok yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan.

Iya, dia sosok yang memiliki mata biru, memiliki kulit halus, memiliki warna tan di sekujur tubuhnya, ada masalah?

Naruto nii-san adalah saudaraku. Kami tinggal di apartemen hanya berdua. Naruto nii-san bilang, dia ingin merawatku agar ia bisa mandiri dan tak menyusahkan orangtua kita. Jadi, dia memilih untuk membawaku ke apartemen di dekat rumah -karena aku yakin, ia sebenarnya agak kewalahan mengurusi aku sendirian. Nii-san duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Dan entah mendapat dorongan apa, ia memaksa kepada ibu untuk bekerja paruh waktu di kafe kecil di samping sekolahnya. Awalnya ibu menolaknya karena nii-san masih belum cukup umur untuk bekerja. Tapi, karena kafe yang akan nii-san tempati bekerja itu milik teman nii-san, teman nii-san memperbolehkan nii-san untuk bekerja di kafenya. Mendengar itu, ibu dengan sedikit tak rela memperbolehkan nii-san bekerja paruh waktu dengan syarat uang gajian yang akan di terima nii-san harus di tabung. Dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita berdua, ibu selalu mengirimkan uang kepada kami. Nii-san menyetujui persyaratan ibu. Dan semenjak beberapa bulan lalu nii-san sudah mulai bekerja di kafe tersebut. Bahkan nii-san telah membelikanku sebuah boneka kucing besar untukku dengan uang gajinya.

Aku meraih boneka itu. Memeluknya dengan erat, karena aroma nii-san menempel pada boneka ini. Setiap malam, nii-san dan aku pasti berbagi boneka ini. Awalnya sih, aku hanya ingin di peluk nii-san daripada boneka ini. Tetapi nii-san memaksaku untuk memeluk bonekaku dengan alasan bonekaku adalah kado dari nii-san. Jadilah aku tertidur dengan dipeluk nii-san dan memeluk bonekaku.

Aku mendekati nii-san yang berada di ruang tamu dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius. Tanganku yang memeluk boneka besar menyulitkanku untuk berjalan. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Setelah sampai di depan meja tempat nii-san belajar, aku meletakkan boneka itu di lantai, mendudukinya agar aku dapat tetap melihat apa yang di lakukan nii-san dengan bantuan bonekaku sebagai tempat duduk.

Nii-san sepertinya merasakan kehadiranku. Dia menghentikan kinerja tangannya dan mendongak untuk menatapku dengan mata birunya.

"Suke, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya lembut. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengudak rambutku.

Aku tersenyum manis merasakan tangannya diantara helai rambutku sementara tanganku menunjukkan jam dinding yang menggantung bergantian dengan menunjuk dirinya. Kulihat nii-san sedikit bingung. Ia menengokkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 08.30 kemudian kembali menatapku.

"Kau bosan?" tanyanya lagi setelah mengetahui apa maksudku. Aku mengangguk sembari terus menatap wajahnya.

Nii-san menghembuskan napasnya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia menepuk pahanya beberapa kali. Aku menatapnya bingung. Kutautkan alisku sebagai pendukung.

Kenapa nii-san menepuk pahanya?  
>"Sini, nii-san ingin memangku Suke," ucap nii-san. Dengan segera aku bangkit dengan mengulas senyum senang. Aku sangat suka jika nii-san mulai mengawali waktu manjaku. Aku duduk di pangkuannya. Menghadap tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke leher nii-san, ingin mengendus bau nii-san yang wangi. Menghirupnya berkali-kali sampai aku merasakan tenang dari dalam diriku.<p>

Aku merasakan punggungku di elus olehnya dengan lembut, tangan satunya lagi mengusak rambutku dengan sayang. Ahh, betapa aku sangat menyukai waktu manja seperti ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya nii-san memulai kegiatan rutinnya jika kita sudah memasuki waktu manja seperti ini.

"Tidak seru. Tidak ada nii-san," jawabku di sela lehernya.

"Gomen, nii-san benar-benar tidak bisa datang tadi. Gaara nii-san menyuruh nii untuk pergi menemaninya ke perpustakaan." seketika badanku membeku ketika nii-san menyebut nama itu.

Yah, Gaara nii-san. Satu-satunya orang yang berani merebut nii-san dariku.

Aku sangat membencinya. Aku tahu, jika ia tertarik kepada nii-san. Bahkan rumornya telah beredar di sekitar apartemen kami yang rata-rata penghuninya adalah siswa SMA sekolah nii-san.

Tapi karena nii-san yang terlalu polos atau memang ketinggalan berita ia tak mengetahui hal tersebut Gaara nii-san semakin berani untuk mendekati nii-san.

Aku menggeram kesal. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku, dan tanpa sadar aku bernapas tak terkendali di leher nii-san. Membuatnya tertawa geli.  
>"Suke, jangan bernapas di leher nii. Geli," ucapnya setengah tertawa. Aku mengangkat wajahku. Entah dorongan apa aku menatap nii-san dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh jika bukan karena aku cemburu dengan Gaara nii-san aku tidak akan melakukan ini.<p>

"S-Suke, kenapa mata Suke berkaca?" Nii-san tampak kalang kabut melihat mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku semakin melancarkan aksiku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk meyakinkan nii-san.

"Jangan tinggalkan Suke karena Gaara nii-san," aku melihatnya sebisaku, karena air mataku mulai terkumpul banyak di pelupuk mata. Dan kuyakin jika aku berkedip sekali air mataku pasti jatuh.

"O-okay, nii-san tidak akan pergi dengan Gaara nii-san lagi. Nii mohon Suke jangan menangis. Nii sayang Suke," Nii-san memelukku, menggosokkan tangan mulusnya di punggungku. Aku berkedip sekali, dan seperti prediksiku air mataku jatuh. Aku merangkul lehernya, mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali agar air mataku terus jatuh. Aku harap nii tidak sadar jika aku hanya berakting.

"Sshh, Suke jangan menangis. Nii-san di sini," ucapnya terus-menerus mengusap punggungku.  
>"Janji nii selalu mengutamakan Suke lebih dari apapun?" tanyaku dengan isakan -bohongan-.<br>"Janji, sshh jangan menangis ya?" Aku menyeringai puas di balik leher nii.

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

U/n(Ume's Notes XD):

Halohaaaaaahh~~

Rasanya udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget ume baru balik ke sini/peluk satu satu/  
>Ume kangen pake banget sama FFN, dan ume minta maaaaaaaf sebanyak banyaknya karena ume ngelanggar janji ume buat nge pos limited doll yang katanya abis UN, tapi ternyata ga jadi ume belum sempet ngedit, sumpah deh'-')V Mungkin abis update an ini ume akan update limited doll. Ini BENERAN, bukan pehape?

Okee, so guys this is just prolog from Musume Amai09, the Laziest writer you will ever know XD

Want me to continue it? Or delete it? Its depends on you guys~

Sincerely,

Musume Amai09

P.s: i think i will make up to you guys with update the rest of my fanfict (who has chapter on it) recently, because im . . . Sick. And im hell bored to death not doing anything. So i think its better for me to post my fanfict secretly/evil laugh/

P.s.s: actually, i dont have a guts to face you all, im too embarrased to see you guys but if i dont do this, you guys will hates me more u.u

P.s.s.s: sooooo, im sowwyyy/puppy's eyes/

P.s.s.s.s: please, pray for me T^T 


End file.
